Dorms
by Angel White Rabbit Summers
Summary: Collage is a beautiful thing isn't it? But for these guys its a whole different thing. Dolph admits his sexuality but can he admit it to Roman Reigns, Randy feels himself liking not just girls, Brandon feelings towards being alone start changing when Randy gets in the picture, while for Cody and Ted they can't admit anything to themselves or to others SLASH! and Gender Bend!
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N: Hello sexy viewers before your ready the following contact I should warn you that some of the male characters are gender bend from the original female characters. But I might as well tell you anyway. Kelly Kelly AKA Barbara Blank (GB: Brandon Jake Blank),**

**The Bella Twins AKA Nichole and Brianna Garcia (GB: Nathan & Brad Garcia the Bale Twins.)**

**AJ Lee AKA April Jeanette Mendez (GB: Alex Jason Mendez)**

**All these couples in the story are slash Thank you P:**

* * *

It's a first start of collage for our lovely newcomers join for their first years of collage, while to was another semester for the same old students. Jocks, rebels and nerds all doing their same usual routines. Jocks showing off what they got partying & drinking , rebels defacing property leading community riots and nerds keeping their eyes on the screen of their gaming devices as they worked their minds instead of their bodies.

For Cody Runnels it would be another year of regrets, and another year of hiding your secrets. Cody was sitting on the window side of the bus as Nicholas Thedore (Dolph Ziggler) was sitting next to him, one thing was certain Ted didn't want him or any of his other friends near Nicholas after his confession to his almost so called friends.

_Nicholas, Theodore & Cody were all in Ted fancy modern cottage they were just cleaning up after a party Ted threw. Though they were all drunk Nicholas seemed to be the one drinking more than anyway one, one of the reasons why he confessed his sexuality without even knowing._

_"You know Cody..." Nicholas said as he wrapped him arm around his friends shoulder with a have way empty beer bottle in hand._

_"You gotta know I, feel I can tell you and Ted anything like anything, like my biggest __secret you know what I mean?" the bleach blonde stuttered as he took a sip of his beer finishing his sentence and increasing the stench of alcohol in his breath._

_"Yeah Nick you told me this last week remember at the party, when you were drunk? Again?" Cody said bending down getting another trash bag for the left over beer bottles._

_As Cody kneed down he at the same time was giving Nicholas a good view of his ass. From a far Ted saw the smirk appearing on the bleach blonde's face part of him sure as hell didn't like how he was looking at Cody but he knew if he said something right their and now he would feel like a huge __hypocrite knowing he did the same. Yet he made sure no one was around to see._

_"Wow you got a nice pair of ass cheeks." Dolph stuttered in a low tone, Cody didn't hear but Ted sure as hell did._

___"Wow, wow, wow!" Ted said walking up to them his hands in the air._

_"Nick what the **fuck** did you just say?" Ted said pointing at the drunken Nicholas who seemed to be dowsed off but also got the attention from Cody who seemed confused of Ted's response._

_"What I mean come on Ted you've guys childhood friends long before you guys met me you gotta admit you can't spent your time with all this and not want anyway of it." Nicholas showing a circulation of Cody's dairy area earning a blush from the dashing nerd himself._

_Ted noticed his reaction of Nicholas comment he was very pissed off maybe because he wasn't the one making Cody blush, but one thing was certain, he was looking at Nick was a look of disgust._

_"Dolph are you a fucking queer__?" Ted asked as his hands slowly balled up to a fist unnoticeable to the blonde but noticeable to Cody._

___"Well look who finally figured it out!" getting the hick-ups from all the beer he swallowed.__  
_

___"You **fucking** faggot!" the million dollar man grabbed the drunken blond by his blue V neck shirt sounding like a huge __hypocrite._

_"Ted stop" Cody yelled wrapping his arms around his torso trying to pull him off of Dolph._

_"You fucking homo can't keep your mouth closed can you!"_

_"Ted stop you made your point just let go of him." he said still trying to pull Ted as he slammed Dolph to the wall._

_"Ted that's enough!" Cody yelled finally getting him to let go of Nick._

_"Fucking queer..." the million dollar man said walking off._

Cody quickly blinked his eyes as he felt Nicholas tapping his shoulder signalling him to get out the bus.

"Cody come or I'm leaving your ass." Nick said as he was getting his bag slugged on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm coming."

The Cody want to the same sorority as he did last semester, but sadly after that encounter with Ted it was sure as hell cleared that Nicholas wasn't gonna be rooming with them anyway time soon, or at all for that matter.

"Are you sure your gonna be okay because I can room with you if you want." Cody asked nervously.

"No, no its okay really I don't want Ted turning against you as he did for me." Nicholas said grabbing a schedule from the board post standing near the bus stop.

"I'm seriously sorry about the way he acted I just with I could have sto-"

"Cody!" they heard Ted yelling from behind.

"Why the fuck are you hanging around with this queer?!" he said walking up to the balling one of his hands as he was getting ready to much the bleach blonde. Cody knew exactly what Ted was planning to do and he wasn't just gonna let it happen this time. He stepped in the way between Dolph and Theodore.

"Ted I'm begging you he didn't do anything he still the same Nicholas we be became friends with." Cody begged.

"I don't like that cocksucker looking at you from behind like last time, hes probably doing it right now and your just letting him."

"He still the same person Ted he just likes a different gender then some guys that's all."

Ted was now getting really irritated with how his own childhood friend was sticking out for the bleach blond, he didn't understand Cody was on his side most of the times but now it wasn't the case.

"Fine defend this little queer peer here! I'll see you at the cottage." he said walking off.

"Thanks." Nicholas said

"I just hope he's the only one giving your problems." Cody said walking off waving at him.

* * *

Brandon was setting up his side of the two bed dorm room. There were two huge beds on each side of the room. Brandon and his still unknown roommate had a were rooming on the top floor of they sorority building, that meant that they got a balcony space with fancy glass doors to go through if you ever wanted to go the the free space. Today was Brandon was new to town and new to the school too, he resiliently moved from Tornado Canada by himself. He was no greek god but he was build, straight A student, mostly working on his mind then body, but always managed to work on both. He had the darkest brown hair sometimes confusing some people that he has black, but it was brown. His eyes glistered of the color light green just from one blink but yet he always preferred being single. He always wanted to explore not really sure what he wanted to do with his life part of him wanted to be a MMA Fighter/Wrestler, and the other wanted to be a male model.

He placed some of clothes into the double door closet near his room hanging his shirts, long sleeve and short sleeves, folding his ripped and normal jeans placing them in stacks. He felt the door of the dorm opening gently.

"Hello? am I in the right room?" Nicholas said standing in the doorway.

Brandon stranded up when hearing the show off's tone.

"Are you suppose to be in room 308?" Brandon asked sitting on his dorm bed.

"Yeah the paper said dorm 308 so your my new roommate?" Dolph asked placing his bag down on the bed.

"Pretty much names Brandon Blank."

"Nicholas Theodore pleasure to meet you. So Brad where you from?"

"I'm from Jacksonville Florida I moved to Canada at the age of 4 this is my first time back in America so what about you?"

"I'm from Hollywood California only child though."

"Must be nice I'm 4 years younger than my bigger brother Mark Blank." Earning a chuckle from Nicholas

"So what's your brother like?"

"More attractive and annoying."

* * *

Alex was sitting on the floor of his dorm room, he was smaller than the other guys and not much that build, but build. He was reading one of the laties X-men future pass comics that he didn't hear opening and closing fast stepping in the self clammed straight edge himself.

"Hey." Philip said as he placed his bag down on the dorm bed of his.

"Hi." Alex said his eyes still on the comic book starring at the picture of Wolverine's shave formation.

"Dude if your gonna talk to someone first make eye contact with someone." CM Punk said grabbing the book of the small nerd.

"DUDE! Don't steal a nerd's book that is so against the non-bully code." Alex said quickly looking up at the Wolverine.

"Well pay attention for once before you yell at a guy." he said not noticing that the small guy was staring at his beard combination.

"Just like Wolverine" Alex mumbled.

"Yes I get it my beard makes me look like a Wolverine I been hearing this all summer! You don't see me bringing up your low height."

"Sorry..." Alex said with his face sadden and his head lowering making Philip feel guilty from his remark. He sat next to the small nerd handing him his comic book.

"Here." he said placing the book on Alex's lap with his head close to his.

"Tha-thanks." Alex stuttered

* * *

John was walking down the street to his sorority building he spent the last semester with. Him and his friends were known as the party kings, throwing the best parties than anyone in the entire campus and if they didn't through any parties they were always known as the party crashers or prankers. His other friend Daniel always wanted to stay close to nature so he rented a logg house like last time, it still had indoor pluming and lighting.

_"It would be nice to see the guys again"_ John thought to himself as he adjusted his book bag.

He didn't notice that he was walking beside a soccer court but felt a soccer ball hit his leg.

"Don't worry I'll get it" Nathan said running to John as the ball was still by the Cenanation leader's leg. Nathan was one part of a double twin back he was the modern twin. The guy was always in a good mood to party. His brother though was opposite. He was the guy who liked it done original, some one who can enjoy the good things in life then trying to make them, but one thing was certain he was much more of a party animal than his older brother

"Oh sorry about." Nathan said quickly running to him as John bended down to pick up the soccer ball. At very same second their palms touched the black and white ball as their fingers made contact. This time of connection got the attention from both of the men and none of them didn't mind.

They slowly standed up as both of their eyes on each other.

"Sorry..." Nathan said as John let go of the ball.

"It's alright names John by the way."

"Nathan Garcia."

"Your a fan of soccer?" John asked.

"Yeah I have been playing since I was 8, broke my knee one time though."

"You know I played all sports, maybe you and I can 1 on 1 sometime." John said with a smirk.

"Turn I don't mind crushing another guy's christma."

"Nathan come on get your ass back here the game is still on!" Nathan's little twin brother Brad hollered at him

"Alright stop moaning about I'm coming! Sorry about that it was nice meeting you John." the older twin said kicking the ball back to the court quickly running off.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**I know it seems freaky that I gender bended Kelly, The Bella Twins, and AJ but I wanted to make a full slash story and I couldn't find the perfect guys for John, Daniel, CM Punk and Randy so I gender bended some of the girls I may gender bend some other girls MAYBE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's alarm phone ringed when the short arm hit the nine on the clock right above Cody's head boarder. Cody squinted her eyes hearing the annoying ring tone of his phone. But still got up from his bed, eyes filled with sleep, and the heavily smell of morning breathe swarming around in his mouth like deep fog.

He was in his pj boxers as he got his flip fops from under them bed. He pick grabbed his tooth brush and towel quickly heading in the shower before starting the day

* * *

Brandon slipped on his white shirt for the day getting his gyms clothes to him gym bag. For the first day for him his gym teacher was gonna make the who class have a morning jog and one thing Brandon was known for is being prepared. Brandon was wearing knee jeans shorts, the white shirt he had on and was probably gonna get a sweater if he felt like he need to. As he got his ankle laced shoes on Nicholas yawned in his bed lifting his upper body up to be seated.

He was in his boxers his blond hair a mess and dripped up drool stains on his cheek and pecks.

"Good morning." Brandon said completely backed and his bag hooked with his shoulder.

"Morning what are you doing up so early?" Dolph said scratching his back.

"Coach is making us doing a morning jog around the campus.

"Us?"

"Do you have first period gym?"

"No my schedule says I should be going to Town's Hall for a lecture."

"Sucks to be you then, but anyway I'll see you later." Brandon said walking out of the room.

* * *

Cody had his glasses on taking notes as the teacher in front of him kept babbling on about doing your best or focus is determination. Cody looked around the classroom seeing some kids on their phones, others asleep and a few doing what he was doing. Dolph walked to the room seeing Cody over by the windows.

But behind was Ted who didn't seem to notice Nicholas since he was also on his phone. He wanted to sit next to his true friend but with Ted around he feels like that's never going to happen. The bleach blond toke a seat in the front row getting his notebook out to take notes as well, but he seemed to be digging around his book bag looking for a pencil.

"Here" the guy next to him said placing a pencil on his notebook getting Nicholas's attention.

"Oh thanks." he implied

"Anytime."

"Hey so are you new here or you been here last year?"

"I'm new names Leati Joesph but everyone calls me Joe or Roman Reigns."

"Why?"

"Reigns stands for ruthlessness in Samoan and I'm Samoan."

"Well Roman pleasure to meet you I'm Nicholas Theodore."

Roman couldn't take his eyes off the messing pony tail Nicholas had. "Something on my face?"Nicholas asked.

"Your pony tail its a little you know...messy." Roman said pointing at it.

"Sorry I was in a hurry." he responded them both of the turning their attention back to the teacher

* * *

"Come on ladies my mother can run faster than you and she flopping with her banana boobies." Coach said leading the jogging back. He was the jocks favorite teacher, most of the time had them ass kissing him some of the nerds even thought him to be a pedophile while the homo jocks who think of it as a honor to be raped by a guy like him. The coach was ripped total package while at the same time cared a package of his own. Brandon was at the same speed as Dave Batista, Randal, John Cena, John Morrison, Robert F "Bobby" Roode Jr, and anyone else that was the coach's favorite students. All those guys were in the same sorority the coach caught them vandalizing school property and as expected he left them off the hook.

"Good work boys as usual..." The coach said turning his attention running backwards looking at his favorite students. He looked over to the side seeing Brandon managing to stay at the same speed as them.

"And who's this?" he asked continuing to stare at Brandon.

"Names Brandon sir."

"Brandon hmmm nice to meet you." he said turning around and picking up his pace as the group went up the hill.

Brandon kept his focus down on the jogging track not even noticing that Randal catch up to his speed.

"Hey." Randal said getting Brandon to lift up his head up to him.

"Hi." he said.

"Brandon right?" You new here?" he asked as they continued the jog catching up with the teachers and most of the class behind them.

"Yeah I came here from Canada."

"So you Canadian?"

"Well my mother is and my father is Jewish, but I was born here in America."

"So you moved to America, Canada and back?" Randal asked.

"Yep."

"So you straight, bi, gender confused, or queer?" Randal asked suddenly.

"Excuse me!" Brandon asked shocked of the question, and how sudden he asked.

"Hey, hey don't feel insulted or anything I was trying to make conversation." he said.

"Sorry if it I sounded threatening I just never thought about it." Brandon said lower his tone after Randal explained himself.

"Wow that sounds like a queer answer." Randal said joking around.

"Whatever..." Brandon said ending the conversation as he started increasing his speed to get away from the guy.

Randal watched him speeding up looking down his face getting sadden feeling guilty for creating this conversation.

* * *

Alex was with his class sitting in the park near a beautiful pond with a few fishes swimming in it. Today his class was examining a few plant fossils, luck for them there was some in the local university park. Alex was sitting under a tree drawing the light blue fossil he found next to the pond in his note book. The sun was shining brighter than before and Alex was sitting on the shade part of tree though it was difficult for him to see the fossil he still managed to draw it.

As he continued starring at the fossil trying to identify the plant image trying to get the name for the specific flower. For Alex the shade increased its dark color maybe a cloud was blocking a sun for a few minutes, seconds even. Alex looked up with curiously seeing Philip in his jacket, jeans, and shoes looking down at the small nerd who adjusted his glasses avoiding eye contact.

"Hey..." Philip said

"Hi." Alex said with his head down.

"What ya doing?" he said taking a seat next to him.

"A fossil assignment."

"What fossil you have there?" he asked.

"Plant fossil but I just don't know what flower it is." Alex said handing the light blue fossil to Philip.

"It's a Hawaiian flower." Philip said handing it back.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"I went to Hawaii last summer and I discovered the fossil near the beach."

"Oh thank you."

"Anytime. I'm sorry about the way I acted at the dorm yesterday." Philip apologized

"It's alright I shouldn't have pissed you off." he said showing a small smile with Philip chuckling.

* * *

Nathan was alone wearing a simple white shirt, short jeans, and sport shoes. He was in the soccer court alone practicing his kicking, the soccer balls were lined up all 10 ft away from the goalie. He kicked the first few balls sending them in full speed scoring the goalie with each power kick. He lifted the next ball in mid air with top side of his footer. The ball slowly came down the exact same place he wanted it to be. He sent a leg swing to the ball getting another ball it hit the goalie.

John made came back from his jog with his class he asked Randal to join him back to their sorority but he desisted to stay behind for some reason. He was spying behind the a green rose bush kneeled down seeing everything Nathan did on the court.

"Damn he's good." John mumbled but made the rose bush rumble a little.

Nathan noticed this from the side of his eye, turning his head to the bush while John lowered his head not trying to be noticed. Nathan kicked up one of the soccer balls with his knee making it being placed on his head. He got in position placing himself directly in front of the bush a few feet away from it. He head butted the ball up letting it fall down to his feet to kick it. Finally the ball was kicked with authority. The ball rushed to the red rose bush with force and power, it went through the bush hitting John right in the for head, strong enough to give him a crack on the head but it didn't.

"OW!" John yelped in his deep tone standing up rubbing the new brown bump on his head with his finger tips.

"What the fuck man!" Nathan yelled with throwing his hands up in frustration. "You don't spy on a man who can kick you so hard in the private area you nuts will fly off!"

"I didn't mean to spy on you I just wanted to you know give a 1 on 1 action." John said stepping out of the bush.

"Woah, woah, woah dude I'll admit it I'm a homo but I'm not that attracted to you." Nathan threw his hands in defense.

"Your a homo?"

"Yeah so what me and my brother are homos at least were brave enough to admit it!" Nathan raising his voice.

"No no I didn't mean like that it just seems your a straight guy."

"Well I'm not..." Nathan lowered his head.

"You wanna get that 1 on 1 game or not?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Brandon was sitting on a bench from the hill him and his class jogged up too. He stayed behind since he didn't want to crash with Randal again. The question he asked still went through his mind. He didn't think about his sexuality from high school and middle school he never was interested it any girls not even one. Sure a few girls flirted with him but he tried to let them down gently. But when you think about it their are more same sex couples then opposite sex couples. Same sex couples seem to understand each other since they go through the same emotions, but opposites react to each other causing each other to dislike each other like in marriage.

But the whole point is Brandon as sure as hell didn't think or feel straight. No one called him a fag or gay the just thought he was straight and leaved him alone on his part. He felt someone sitting next to him on the bench getting him away from his thoughts. The guy crossed his knee on his other Brandon can still feel his heat bouncing off him, he didn't mind but he just wished it wasn't Randal but sadly it was him.

"There you are." Randal started out.

Brandon shifted his head to his attention disturbed with him.

"Are you gonna start harassing me?" he asked.

"No, no come on I'm not gonna start. I just wanted to apologize I didn't mean to make it sound I thought you were homosexual."

"You don't have to I'm fine I just don't want to talk about it."

"I just wanted to make conversation with you that's all." Randal said placing his hand on Brandon's shoulder. Maybe he overreacted when their conversation ended it all he asked what was he into, he didn't accuse him or anything Brandon didn't even now himself. But the way Rnadal said it when saying the word queer it was like he was suggesting Brandon was, but he finally shook off the thought and sighed.

"I forgive if you really wanted to apologize."

"Thanks." Randal said in relief.

* * *

**Sexy viewers I hope you review! I'll put Cody in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

John and Nathan continued playing on the soccer court for what seemed like 2 hours. Both of them putting enough effort to beat the other, each point the other scored the other male would score one point after making the neck to neck. Nathan and John were in the last round of their soccer game final point will decide who wins.

The two kept going back and forth as they struggled keeping the ball under their control. Each kick trying to keep it a distance away from the other white net and into theirs. John was finally in control Nathan behind trying to kick the ball out between his legs. Each time he tried to kick John pulled it away father than before. They continued their routine as they got closer and closer to the net John was suppose to score to get a point. Nathan tried to kick the ball out of the legs of John but was he swung his leg missing the ball but sweeping John's own leg.

The missing hit caused John to trip but managed to land softly when finding himself completely on top of Nathan John's forearms on each side of Nathan's face, Nathan's shoulders down his palms sweating, John's crotch and waistline between the grounded male Nathan scared and nervous written all over his face with John surprised of how he was looking.

"Sorry.." John spoke first calmly trying to not look directly into Nathan's eyes knowing this would hint something he didn't want _not yet._

"It's okay can you please get off." Nathan said softly the moment he noticed his cheeks were turning red, but lucky John didn't notice. John quickly got up and pulled Nathan up by the hand.

* * *

Cody was walking down to street with his one strap shoulder book bag on. He was just came from finishing his classes hopefully he could invite Nicholas if Ted wasn't home. He used the key Ted gave him opening the door of the cottage walking into the living room. He looked to his side seeing not only Joesph but NICHOLAS!

"Nick what are you doing here Ted will strangle you if sees you in here!" Cody yelled quickly strapping off his book bag.

"Relax dude I invited him here!" Joesph said putting his hands up in defiance.

"Well does Ted know about this?" Cody asked lowering his tone.

"No he hasn't even come back since he left and why doesn't he want Nicholas here in the first place?"

"It's something about I don't wanna go into much detail anyway I'll be up stairs." Cody said getting his bag from the floor as Joesph sat back down on the couch confused.

"Are you and Ted are enemies or something?, you can't stand each other?"

"No he just can't stand me."

"Oh I'm sorry about him then."

"I should go he may return." Nicholas said trying to get up the couch.

"No come just a little longer please." Joesph said as Nicholas walked to the door with him following.

"I'm sorry but he seriously doesn't want to see me. I'll see you tomorrow okay." he sad opening the door.

"Alright."

* * *

**_A few weeks later..._  
**

An entire month and a half has passed and things seemed to be going incredibility well Brandon and Randy made up they been hanging out with each other for a few minutes before they went their separate ways to class. Philip has been helping Alex with his projects when ever he needed it. Nicholas and Roman were growing a closer friendship then expected, while for Cody and Ted things seemed to be steady, Cody himself tried his best not to piss of Ted but seemed like if any guy was starring a Cody in anyway Ted would instantly get pissed off. Maybe he didn't like homos starring at his friend he already lost one friend and he sure as hell wasn't gonna loose his childhood friend. While for John he didn't seem to find Nathan anyway were after that trip, all he really wanted to do was apologize.

Today seemed like their first assignments to do with another partner and everyone wasn't to happy with that, they didn't want to be handcuffed to some stranger though that would keep them out of trouble. In science class Cody was writing down the notes that were need for him and his mystery partner. He didn't want to tag with Ted since he has been trying to be distant with him luckaliy he was partnering with Batista a friend of theirs.

Cody felt someone taking a seat next to him maybe it was his new partner, or Ted ready to babble at him for their distance but whatever it is the person came really close to Cody's shoulder.

"Dude personal space please if you wanna know the notes I'll show you later." Cody responded to the random guy.

"Its not the notes I'm getting into, its the guy taking them."

"Excuse me?" Cody said trying to the guy. He was tan skin had a brown dark beard, hair all the way to the back of his neck and he was wearing dark black shades, and he was sure as heel build.

"Sorry how rude of me names John Morrison but you can call me the man of your dreams." He said in a cocky tone. With Cody moving his head back as his cheek grew red.

* * *

Brandon was in another class himself, but this one took place outside. His class were gonna study the weather patterns and all that other natural bull crap you need if you want to be a weather man. Today seemed to be getting cloudy probably gonna rain hopefully Brandon wouldn't stay long to see it though he enjoyed rainy days. Today his entire class was sitting on the grass while the teacher was near a weathering detecting machine a sattellite dish pointing a the cloudy sky.

"Okay students play attention this radar dections the thunder matters of the clouds and its detection of cold and warm wind."

"But sir wouldn't a hurricane happen if cold and warm wind mixed how can it detect both?" Brandon said.

"I'm in charge I say what the machine does, not you Mr. Blank." the teacher wined back knowing Brandon was right.

Minutes later the class has been separated into groups of two, Randal didn't seems to have many chooses to partner up with some of them being the girls he had a 'little' fun with, others being nerds that wanted his approval to get invited to the parties and there was Brandon an actual choice. Hopefully he didn't have partner already. Randal got up from his seated position slowly walking up to the male who was seating his back turned to the class not even noticing Randal walking up behind him.

Randal slowly kneeled down placing his hand on the brunette's shoulder getting him to startle. "Oh hey Randal." he said in relief.

"Hey partner." He responded sitting down.

"Partner?" Brandon asked with his eye brow raised.

"Did you fine a partner yet or are you still available?"

"I haven't gonna a partner yet."

"Then maybe we can team up."

"I don't see why not Randal, you are gonna help me with the work right?"

"Hey what kind of gentlemen doesn't help a guy out."

"The one named Randal?" Brandon smiled silly

"Oh I see how it is then."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You better."

* * *

**Review sexies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was in the same class as Cody was but the small nerd finished writing down the notes, so he waited for his partner to show up by reading one the newest issues of the X-Men comic. It was one of his favorite cartoon series growing up, and man he was definitely into Wolverine. Finally his partner sat down next to him, he didn't feel the strong presence of anyone. The person wasn't tall, taller than Alex but not tall.

"Hey you must be my new partner names Evan Bourne." He said when Alex turned his head to him. He seemed fit though he was small like Alex; he had a beard combination nicely groomed hair.

"Hey names Alex Jason Mendez." the small nerd said placing the comic back into his bookbag to shake Evan's hand.

"Nice to meet you Alex, so whats the project on?" Evan asked.

"Just something about relating to Earth & Space Science we just choose the topic give examples, essays and anything else with proof." Alex explained.

"Great so we should start soon, when do you free time?" Evan asked checking the time.

"After class." Alex answered

"Great maybe we can start the project after class, in the library." Evan suggested

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Brandon was in another class luckily he didn't have to partner up in physics class you just sat next to someone who you only partnered with during the whole class period. But for Brandon it wasn't the same case, he felt someone breathing heavily behind him and he didn't like it one bit. But he tried to hold it in trying not to turn around, he need to keep focus.

"Alright class I'll be back in 5 minutes." the teacher said as Randal came into the room 10 minutes late.

"Oh Randal I see you decided to make it to class take a seat next to Brandon please, I already have unnecessary smirks from your friend Batista I don't need you starting your giggling." the teacher said as Randal took his seat next to the brunette.

"Hey partner." Randal said in a cocky tone wrapping his arm around him in a friendly motion.

"Oh hey Randal I've seen you're a little sweaty than usual, lost track of time?" Brandon asked getting a giggle from the guy behind him.

"Yeah coach wanted me running a few laps for being late."

"May I asked what you were doing that caused to be late?" Brandon asked getting on with the assignment the teacher assigned before leaving.

"Overslept."

"No you didn't dude, he just over did with the pot and passed out." Batista finally spoken from behind, causing both men to turn around facing the animal.

"Dude seriously you gotta tell another guys business." Randal spat at his best friend.

"Dude then why you lying, and hello who your new friend Randal?" Batista said turning his attention to the brunette while lowering his shade glasses to get a better view.

"Don't start bro Brandon this is my best perverted friend Batista, Batista this is Brandon." Randal said with a little glare at Batista as the animal was checking out Brandon up and down. He made a wolf whistle sound implying he was already interested. Batista was the few of bisexual jocks you'll meet probably even the only.

"Hello Papi" he said in a cocky tone.

Brandon looked a little confused he never got this type of attention never from another male and it was confusing if he should enjoy the attention or deny it.

"So you're the potent that was breathing heavily behind my back before." Brandon responded calmly.

"Woah papi I'm not use to using big words, the only big thing I use is my dick and I got a suspension for that last semester." he said in a cocky tone.

"Dude that's just gross can't you keep your wiener in your pants for one day, just freaking one!" Ted spat sitting next to Batista.

"Woah somebody forgot their medical marijuana before waking up."

"Maybe someone should stop bring condoms to a fucking university, its bad enough last semester you wanted to show a sex tape and label it 'how babies are made' but you even recorded it yourself!"

"Hey the children need to know." Batista defended with a silly tone.

"The person you were doing was even a girl!"

"Would you two stop, your starting an unnecessary conversation." Brandon almost screamed at them.

"Oh I forgot Brandon this is my friend Ted." Randal said.

"So Papi tell me about yourself." Batista said turning his attention to Brandon again as he giggled at Batista's nickname for him.

"First off you already know my name so you can stop calling Papi and second I'm Jacksonville Florida I moved to Canada and this is my first time back since." Brandon explained.

"So you Canadian?"

"On my moms side, but Jewish on my dads."

"Well what do you know not all Jewish people have big noses but maybe they have big-" Batista was stopped when he felt the back of his head being slapped.

"Idiot already starting with the sex jokes." Ted mumbled receiving a rough poke to his chest from Randy.

"Dude I seriously don't what your problem is but it better stop or you should handle it, you've been grumpy with everyone and everything for the past few weeks and I'm not liking any of your comments towards things." Randy said in frustrated tone.

"Oh so you're okay with Batista rapping your new friend here behind your back, having him have his way with him?" Ted asked pissed off. "Hey maybe even Brandon over here will like it I mean come on 80% of the guys in the university are complete homos he's one of them."

"The guy is straight so don't start with lies and not every guy here is a queer." Randal spat.

"Actually I don't know my sexuality..." Brandon corrected.

"Well that's a queer answer isn't it." Ted smirked.

"I don't appreciate your tone towards me or anyone here Ted."

"Oh Papi enough with the big words you're making my head explode." Batista whined lowering his head to the table placing his hands on his scalp.

"You guys are a bunch of drag queens." Ted said getting up, grabbing his book bag to walk out of the room.

* * *

Science class was already over and Cody was sitting on the park bench outside reading his science. He was gonna get a head start on the project it was better than sitting around doing nothing or having that Morrison guy flirt with him. But he had to admit he was something though, so that face that get's you a little bit aroused, that dark brown hair that you just wanna pull and hear him wince in pain, and if you just see him shirtless for that one moment, he wouldn't be wearing anything at all after that. Just imagining it was getting Cody aroused a little and he can't be spot by Ted and him asking questions on why he was turned on in the middle of a park.

One thing Cody new about Ted is he was a walking lie detector he just had to look in your eyes and he can tell what you're trying to hide. The dashing nerd felt his shoulder tapped by someone, causing him to turn that way seeing no one there.

"Wow babe I thought guys like you are suppose to be smart." John Morrison said sitting down on the bench opposite side of where Cody looked at.

That's the first time Cody has ever called him babe, sure as a kid he was called baby boy by his friends but he never was no one's 'babe'. "My name is Cody, thank you."

"Well nice to meet you Cody, I'm Morrison but you already knew that." he said in a cocky tone. "But you can call me the guy-"

"That won't shut up." Cody finished his sentence.

"Oh maybe my lips need to stay busy..." He hinted moving his head closer to Cody.

"Or I can just staple them together if they touch me at all" Cody threatened make Morrison his head back immediately

"Are you gonna help me with the project or what?" the dashing nerd asked, not into playing games now.

"Fine...I swear nerds are always the mood killers." Morrison mumbled.

* * *

Nathan and Brad were walking to the park for their Earth Science class, Brad was yammering on about something as something had caught Nathan's eye as they were walking pass the soccer court. John was in a one-on-one game with his friend Booby Roode and John was dominating. Nathan stopped his walking seeing to take a glance of the game in front of him.

It was one thing playing against someone, but watching someone play is a whole new angle. He looked upon seeing john show quickness, technique, and agility. It was amazing how he didn't see this during their game but it was noticeable right now for him.

John took one glance away from Booby seeing Nathan standing on the side. They haven't spoken in weeks maybe he should just stop the game and run up to him. But before he could make the decision Booby swept the ball from under John's feet a while Brad called for Nathan to hurry up.

There eyes was taken off each other for a split second and continued back to what they did before.

"Why were you starring at that guy Nathan." Brad asked.

"I wasn't."

"Sure... you wasn't."

* * *

**Review sexies!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 9am and Cody had taken a seat with his laptop on the white wooden board kitchen bar table. Ted's cottage always had nice but yet unnecessary things, like a Jacuzzi, a king size pool that only Ted uses during the summer fancy white furniture, long size chimney and that's just the stuff of a collage cottage for them, who knows what other stuff Ted would have in his actual mansion.

Cody was still in his sleeping wear of just dark blue boxers, he didn't have any classes until 3pm and he found it a good opportunity for him to get ahead on his partnership project. He didn't want to invite Morrison for another flirting session or he just didn't feel comfortable bring him here with Ted still around. Considering he almost knocked out Nicholas for his drunken comment who knows what he would do if Morrison was eyeing him in anyway. Plus Ted threats mean a lot more than anyone thinks and he threat his own friend there was no imagination of what he do to the big goof of Morrison.

Ted finally walked into to the room in his boxers only as well he had his white towel around hanging from the back portion of his neck "Good Morning Cody." he said flatly still rubbing the two on his hair.

"Morning Teddy I made Waffles if you want." Cody responded point out the plate next to him on the white table already knowing Ted would help himself.

"So what are you doing here I thought you had classes early?" Ted asked taking a seat next to him, his eyes widening realizing he was in boxers only.

"Oh yeah today I won't have class still 3pm and I'm getting a little head start on my project, are you and Batista gonna start soon?" Cody asked not even taking his eyes of his laptop.

"I'm not doing the freaking project with Batista..."

"Why not?"

"I don't want that pervert around me the way he's been acting.."

"Oh come one Ted he always acts like that, that's the best part about him."

"He can't keep his mouth shut, the guy was flirting with a friend of Randal's and it was disgusting...the guy actually seem flattered of the idea being raped by that Animal." Ted explained.

"Hey you can't jump to conclusions every time Teddy, so what if they guy likes the idea of being flirted with another guy its just the same as a man and woman."

"Why do you always take someone's side by mine." Ted complained getting up his seat, leaning incredibly close to Cody that he didn't notice he had a bulge rubbing up against Cody's expose thigh, but yet the dashing nerd knew getting a little bulge himself while still looking Ted straight in the eyes.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Teddy I'm just suggesting you shouldn't get pissed off at Batista just by the way he acts..." Cody shuddered trying his best not to look down at the sexy contact, yet he was flushed by the thought of wanting to look of it.

Ted could already feel his rod getting longer and harder not only by Cody's exposing, but also him shuddering in fear of how they were close to each other. He noticed the bulge rubbing up against Cody's naked thigh while at the same time Cody with a bulge of his own. He quickly looked up at the blue eyes of the dashing nerd disgusted the bulge with no women in the room, he stepped away from the scared nerd stepping out of the room without saying anything at all.

"Oh god please don't tell me he saw me get turned on..." Cody sighed smashing his head softly on the keyboard.

* * *

Brandon was putting equipment in either in the closet or setting the up around the gym. It was his first job since coming back to America and he managed to get a job in gym as the MMA Teacher's assistant which would give him a better chance of practicing his wrestling & MMA. Plus he needed something to keep him busy until he graduates that is.

Brandon slowly settled up one of the punching bags on its cord hoisting it up on the ceiling grid. One of the brunette's main job is too place the punching bags in place for practice attacks. Brandon was already in his MMA shorts and his hands bandage & powdered, though he didn't notice Randal coming in through the gym entrance with his sports bag, shorts & tank top. Randal looked up ahead seeing the brunette kneeling down to connect the cord of the top of the punching bag already he felt his mouth getting an increase of saliva. Never has this happened before, maybe it was a sudden phase or he didn't drink enough. But whatever it was he quickly shook the thought about it placing his bag down to start changing.

* * *

Since Brandon was working and the fact that Ted has legally confirmed Cody as his property, Nicholas was in the main jocks sorority since he was partnered up with Bobby Roode, the self proclaimed "It Factor" said he be back from his trip to the kitchen but its already been a few minutes how long does it take to get something.

The main entrance door quickly flew opened as a sweaty Samoan walked out in his black hoodie and shorts with his sports bag. He looked to his left seeing the bleach blonde with his head up at him. "Oh hey.." Roman said smiling at him as his forehead was sweating more.

"Hey why do you look pissed off?" Nicholas asked.

"Coach has been making us run miles since 8am." the older man said quickly unzipping his hoodie, know its many layers it one of the reasons why he was struggling to breath. He finally got the hoodie off revealing his exposed sweaty chest, maybe he wasn't in the mood for wearing a t-shirt. "So what are you doing?" he spoke again this time taking a seat next to the flushed blonde, his arm behind Nicholas resting on the back boarder of the couch.

"Oh nothing I came here to start the project with Bobby but he's been in the kitchen for a few minutes I wonder what's taking him so long..."

"He's probably jacking off somewhere..."

"Why would some do that in the middle of the morning?" Nicholas asked confused.

"I don't know maybe...the early bird plays with their worm." Roman stated.

"What?!"

"Never mind."

"So why are you here Roman?"

"I'm staying here for the entire semester or until I want to change."

"Hey sorry about making you wait I was doing something..." Bobby said walking quickly into living room with his phone in hand. "Oh hey Roman your finally back..."

"Yeah don't worry I was just leaving, I'll see you later Nick." The Soamoan said getting up grabbing his hoodie and walking up stairs.

* * *

**Review sexies!**


End file.
